Reforming In Every Way Possible
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: 14-year-old Arizona Edwards is your typical teenager… or so she thinks. She has been in several reform facilities over the course of her life, never learning anything from any of them. She has never led a normal life. So receiving a strange anklet from her counsellor at boarding school is just the tip of the iceberg.
1. Chapter 1

"But I still don't see why I have to go!" Fourteen-year-old Arizona Edwards exclaimed as she stomped after her parents. They were standing in the driveway of their house, and they were preparing to drive Holland to yet another boarding school.

"Arizona, honey, we've gone over this," her mom sighed as she leaned against the door of the van. "You're going because it's for your own good." She ran a hand through her short brown hair and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I don't see how," Arizona complained, stomping her foot on the ground. She groaned and got into the car after her mother. "How does sending me hundreds of miles away from you guys do me any good whatsoever?" She resisted the urge to smirk; the going away from her parents thing always did the trick.

"This boarding school is supposed to be the best in the country," Mrs. Edwards told her as she pulled out of the driveway. "I really think it will do you some good."

"But it's Christian," Arizona whined. "How do you expect me to reform at a Christian school?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," Mrs. Edwards said. "You used to love going to church, praying and singing and such. But now you hardly care about it."

"Because it's boring," Arizona claimed. "I don't want to be stuck there. Anywhere but there. Please, Mom!" But Mrs. Edwards stopped listening and focused on the road. Arizona sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She started listening to AC/DC, one of her absolute favorite bands. Unlike every other teenager, she didn't like One Direction or Taylor Swift or people like them.

"I expect you to behave while you're here," Mrs. Edwards told Arizona as they pulled up to the boarding school a few hours later. They had taken a short, three-hour flight from Las Vegas, their hometown, to Chicago, where the boarding school was.

Arizona still couldn't believe that her mother had done this. Though she was used to boarding schools and reform facilities by now, she had never expected to be sent to one that was miles and miles away from where she lived. Her previous schools and facilities had all been within the state of Nevada.

"Okay, honey, we're here," Mrs. Edwards said as she got out of the car. She got Arizona's backpack and boxes from the trunk, and gave them to Arizona. "I'll see you next summer. I love you." Arizona just made a face and gave her mother a quick hug. She stood on the lawn and watched her mother drive off.

"Hey!" a voice called. "Don't just stand there! A storm's on its way in." Arizona sighed and carried her boxes alongside the woman who'd called out to her. It was a woman in her mid-30s to early 40s, and she was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and black combat boots. "I'm Jeanette Purdy. You must be Arizona Edwards. I'll be your counsellor." She extended her hand to Arizona, who resentfully shook it. "Come on in, and we'll soon get you sorted."

Arizona followed the woman into her office, where she sat down in a chair. "I hear you've had quite the year," Jeanette said with a soft smile.

Jeanette's office was fairly basic. She had a wooden desk, a phone, an iMac laptop, a black office chair, and a lamp. She had several paintings hung on the skin-colored walls. She had a bunch of wooden filing cabinets behind the desk, and there was a wooden chair in front of the desk, which Arizona sat on.

"I guess so, yeah," Arizona sighed. She supposed you could put it that way. Arizona's mother was concerned by her rebellious behavior. She had gone out to several wild parties over the past few months of summer, as well as drinking and smoking. She had also gotten into a habit of stealing from the mall with her best friend Jasmine, who for some reason hadn't gotten the same treatment.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that soon that won't be happening," Jeanette told her. Arizona resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at Jeanette. She had a feeling that Jeanette was getting her hopes up for nothing. "You will be kept on a strict regimen at this school." She began to lecture Arizona about curfew times, getting to classes on time, school rules, and such.

Arizona was given a copy of the rules, curfew times, and her schedule. This semester, she had science, math, French, and gym as her classes. That was possibly the toughest semester she could have been given. Still, she might as well get it over with. Finally, Arizona was given her dorm room key, and told that her roommate was there already.

Arizona headed out of Jeanette's office and to her dorm. She unlocked the door, and saw her roommate Skyping with her family on her computer. "Oh, hey!" she exclaimed. "Yes, Mom, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the call. "You're my roommate, I guess. Calypso."

"Sorry?" Arizona asked.

"My name. It's Calypso, Calypso Davis," she explained. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Arizona Edwards," Arizona told her, and they shook hands. Arizona set her stuff down on the only available bed in the room. She began to unpack, listening to Zowie as she did so. Zowie was another one of her favorite singers.

She changed out the dorm's covers with her own comforter. She replaced the white lamp shade with her own blue one. She placed her iMac laptop on the desk, and set her iPhone, with its Spiderman case, beside it, and plugged it in to charge.

While she was doing this, she danced along to Zowie, and then Chantal Kreviazuk. She really liked oldies music.

"Wow," Calypso said when she was done. "You really got into that, didn't you?"

Arizona laughed. "I like decorating. Go on, you can say it. I'm a dork." They both laughed together. "So what do you think about classes tomorrow?"

"I'd really rather not," Calypso sighed. "But I know they'd have our asses if we didn't go. I'm sneaking my phone into socials. I heard that the teacher is a bit more easygoing."

Arizona sighed. "I don't have socials until next semester," she groaned. "I have science, math, French, and gym. If that isn't the worst schedule ever, then I don't know what is."

Calypso laughed. "Hey, I've got something that will cheer you up," she said. "I've been here since yesterday, and I met this girl named Miranda who said that she's hosting a secret party in the commons tonight. She said that I could bring as many people as I wanted." She grinned. "Do you want to come?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Arizona exclaimed. "This place is already building up to be boring as shit. I'm dying for something fun."

"Then something fun is what you shall have!" Calypso told her, and they both dissolved into giggles.

**So here it is, my new Land Before Time fanfiction! I've tried writing stories like these before, but they've turned out to be just plain crap. I'm really excited about this one, so that's a good sign. Please leave a review telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months at boarding school went okay for Arizona. She met Calypso's friend Miranda, who was a year older than them. The three of them started hanging out at lunch, and that was when they met Danielle.

Group therapy began the second week of school. Miranda was in Arizona's group, and Calypso, as well as a girl named Samantha. Samantha hung out with them at lunch as well, and soon they were a close-knit group of five.

As well as group therapy, Arizona also had a private session every week with Jeanette. She had come to enjoy these sessions, believe it or not. Jeanette made sure to make them fun so she didn't get bored out of her mind.

On Monday afternoon, when the session was about to end, Jeanette's eyes brightened suddenly, putting Arizona a little on edge. "I nearly forgot!" Jeanette exclaimed. "I've got something for you." She dug through some of her cupboards and pulled out, of all things, an anklet. "I only give these to certain students, the ones who've been showing a lot of progress. And I have to say, you've been showing remarkable progress." That was a straight-up lie, and Jeanette knew it. Arizona didn't know what she had planned, but she wasn't going to go along with it if she could do anything about it.

"Um… thanks," Arizona said. Noticing that Jeanette was staring at her expectantly, she bent down and put the anklet on. She said goodbye to Jeanette and then headed out of the office, watching as the next girl went in.

"Arizona!" Samantha called, running towards her as she started to cross the field. "Arizona!" She was shortly followed by Miranda, Danielle, and Calypso. She waved her arms wildly as she ran towards Arizona. "Did you…"

"Did I what?" Arizona asked.

"Jeanette. Did she give you an anklet too?" Calypso demanded breathlessly as she stopped beside Samantha. "We all got one. Did you?"

Arizona nodded, completely shocked. "Why the five of us?" she asked. "She told me some bullshit about giving the anklets to the most promising students. I'm far from promising." She grinned as the others laughed.

"Well, there's no harm in wearing them," Calypso commented. "For now, let's just head back to our rooms. If anything changes, I have a feeling we'll know about it."

"Hey, by the way, did you guys hear about the camping trip coming up in a few weeks?" Arizona questioned. "We're going to Three-Pine Forest." Everyone grinned. They'd heard about the school's annual hunting/fishing/camping trip from the online website. They were leaving tomorrow, and they were all super excited. "What activities do you guys want to do?"

"I want to do some hunting, and fishing," Danielle said. "Before I came here, my parents used to take me hunting and fishing all the time."

"I'd like to practice archery," Miranda commented.

The girls began chatting about what they wanted to do on the camping trip, and they decided that the first day would be hunting, fishing, and archery. Most of the students were going to sleep in cabins, but some of them had decided to tent. Arizona, Danielle, Miranda, Samantha, and Calypso were among them.

Three weeks later, they left for the trip.

**GUYS! I UPDATED! I'm so brilliant! I didn't think I was gonna update for a while, but here I am updating the day after the story was published! Don't you love me? Please leave a review and I'll know that you do ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we have everything?" Calypso, for the thousandth time, was checking the pack list. Arizona responded to her question with a roll of her eyes. Calypso had been checking and re-checking the pack list for the last half hour.

"Yes, we've got everything. Now let's get it out to the bus before we're left behind." The school had rented three large tour buses to transport the students to Falcon Bay. It was a large campsite on the shores of Falcon Lake, which was a large lake. You couldn't see one side of the lake from the other.

Arizona, Calypso, Danielle, Miranda, and Samantha each took their suitcases and headed out to the bus. "Oh, Miss Edwards, Miss Davis, Miss Greyson, Miss Bell, Miss Daniels," their teacher, Mrs. Harrison, said. "We've been waiting for you." She peered at them over top of her glasses.

They quickly put their stuff in the compartments underneath the bus and got on, each with a backpack on their shoulder. Arizona sat beside Calypso, Samantha sat with Danielle, and poor Miranda sat by herself with a girl named Elizabeth beside her.

It was about a three-hour drive to Falcon Bay. Once they got there, those who were staying in cabins took their stuff inside, and those who were staying in tents hiked up a little hill to the tenting site.

Halfway up the hill, however, Calypso stopped short. "Guys…" she said, and they looked around. Calypso's tone was panicked. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

**Short chapter, but I had to leave it off there. **

**Shaddowridder221 - these are the kinds of question that insinuate spoilers. You'll just have to read and see. **


End file.
